stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
Skins '''are a game mechanic in Stick War: Legacy that allow you to cosmetically alter and buff your already existing units. Each of these items cost gems and will apply to all gamemodes on that device. Currently, there are 6 skins: Classic, Leaf, Ice, Savage, Lava, and Vamp. They are available for all units to wear, but will come equipped with the Classic skin as a default. During the introduction of the skins in the 1.10.28 update of Stick War: Legacy, a full set of skins were made available for the Miner, Swordwrath, Archidon, Spearton, and Magikill. It was only in a more recent update (1.11.31 to be exact) that let Giants have access to all of the skins. Additionally, when all units have the same skin, the statue gets a certain buff to increase its survivability. Variants Classic '''Classic is the default skin for all units. It has been the uniform attire for every Order unit since the original game, and does not give any additional stat buffs. The Classic variant is the only skin to appear in all four main-series games. Leaf Leaf is the second skin in the game. It can be purchased for 100 gems per unit, making it the cheapest purchasable skin. The Leaf skin gives the added perk of a reduced build time for the unit the skin is applied to, a build cost decrease, and an increase in the user-control speed. Ice Ice is the third skin in the game. It can be purchased for 500 gems per unit, putting it on the lower end of the price spectrum. The Ice skin gives the added perk of slowing down enemy troops if hit by the unit the skin is applied to, and if a unit with the Ice skin is controlled, can completely freeze an enemy for a short time, approximating to about a second per freeze. Savage Savage is the fourth skin in the game. It can be purchased for 1000 gems per unit, putting it roughly in the middle of the price spectrum. In the canon of the Stick War universe, the Savage skin is made from the bones and fur of magical beasts, giving the armor its signature abilities. The Savage skin is built for Endless Deads mode, providing a stun reduction, bonus damage to Deads per hit, and a User speed bonus. Lava Lava is the fifth skin in the game. It can be purchased for 1500 gems per unit, putting it on the higher end of the price spectrum. In the canon of the Stick War universe, the Lava skin was forged at the heart of a volcano. The Lava skin gives the user the ability to reflect taken damage and provides the unit with added fire damage with each hit if they are user-controlled. Vamp Vamp is the sixth skin in the game. It can be purchased for 3000 gems per unit, making it the most expensive skin. In the canon of the Stick War universe, the Vamp skins are said to contain the power of Chaos, created by the darkest magic in all of Inamorta. The Vamp skin allows the user to steal health from an enemy unit, gives them immunity to poison, and the ability to do splash damage if user-controlled. Bonuses When all units have the same skin, the statue will gain +4 additional gold and regain 5 hp every few seconds. Notes * Giants were the last unit to receive skins, now rounding out the set and allowing all Order units (in Stick War: Legacy, and excluding Merics) to wear skins. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Stick War: Legacy